Shadows and darkness
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Varias parejas, varios personajes. Principalmente Johan/Juudai. Una noche en Obelisk Blue se transforma, de ser la última que pueden pasar juntos, a una serie de bizarros asesinatos que ponen a todos bajo la mira de ser el culpable.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX doesn't belong to me, all the credits are for Kazuki Takahashi, this is made for entertainment, not for profit I don't want sort of thing.  
**Título: **Shadows/Sombras  
**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, Edo Phoenix, Manjoume Jun, Marufuji Sho, Marufuji Ryo, Tenjouin Fubuki, Tenjouin Asuka.  
**Comunidad: **Crack and Roll  
**Reto:** Creepy Manor  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, mención de otras parejas en su mínima expresión, lime. Muy largo. INTENTO DE SUSPENSO Y MISTERIO. Asesinatos, slash.

* * *

**Shadows.**

Contrario a lo que todos esperan, no se maravilla cuando entra al lugar, Obelisk Blue, la élite de los duelistas, cuyo edificio parece un pequeño palacio en miniatura, lleno de candelabros y pláticas finas; en su lugar, Juudai suelta un bostezo, el cual logra irritar a Manjoume, quien frunce el ceño al ser interrumpido en su recorrido por el lugar, como si no lo conocieran ya.

Es la última noche en la Academia, la última antes de la graduación y les han permitido hacer lo que les venga en gana, así que muchos de sus compañeros se han perdido entre el espeso follaje para ir camino a la playa, dejándolos solos. Ellos, en cambio, ha preferido un poco de tranquilidad, después del desastre con Darkness y anteriormente el desastre con Yubel, pocas ganas les quedan de salir a buscar aventuras.

Así que cuando se ven con tanto tiempo libre y sobretodo tanto albedrío, son pocas las ideas que llegan a su mente para divertirse y aprovechar su última velada, hasta que el bien intencionado Fubuki sugiere las comodidades del dormitorio azul, donde pueden hacer una fiesta de pijamas, según sus propias palabras.

—¡Será divertido! —atina a decir con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios—. ¡Además, será la última noche que podremos pasar juntos! —acota, como si eso zanjara el asunto, tomando al recién recuperado Ryo por los codos, casi como si temiera que fuera a escaparse.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí? —pregunta Edo, cruzándose de brazos, con el fijo ademán de poner un alto a aquella locura—. ¿O acaso vas en serio con lo de la fiesta de pijamas? —es ridículo que tenga que ser de esa manera y sobretodo, también es un poco descortés después de haber sido invitado, pero no puede soportarlo más—. ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo, Juudai, Johan, Asuka, Sho? —los encara como si de esa manera fuera más fácil ponerlos de su lado. A Manjoume nisiquiera le ha preguntado porque ya se ha prestado a enseñarles las bien conocidas instalaciones, pero dado que Juudai se aburre, ese podría ser un buen momento para cambiar la situación.

—¡Vamos, hermanita, será divertido! —antes de que nadie pueda acotar o decir nada, Fubuki se abalanza hacia su hermana, abrazándola por los hombros, con una sonrisa digna de un oportunista—. ¡Es nuestra última noche! —repite, con suficiente énfasis para recalcar la gravedad del asunto—. ¿No sería mejor pasarla juntos?

—Bueno... —Asuka parece dudosa, porque coincide parcialmente con las ideas de su hermano y eso es lo suficientemente extraño como para hacerle notar que algo no anda bien. Por otro lado, quiere pasar su última noche con sus amigos, porque sabe, intuye, con ese sexto sentido que sólo tienen las mujeres, que Juudai no irá al baile de graduación y, por supuesto, Johan tampoco. Así que ésa es su última oportunidad—. Quizás sólo un rato, no estaría mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —coincide Sho sin muchas ganas, siempre a la espera de que su turno de estar a solas con la mujer llegue.

—Si Tenjouin-kun lo dice... —Manjoume pone cara de perdido, mirando a Asuka con los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que Fubuki le hace una señal aprobatoria.

Edo en cambio, suspira. Puede ver en los ojos del Káiser que él ya no está para ese tipo de correrías de adolescentes, ¿y cómo estarlo tras todo lo que ha sufrido? Pero cederá si es necesario, si es totalitaria la decisión. Así que los únicos que mantienen viva su esperanza de hacer algo mucho más interesante son el par de tortolitos, como le gusta llamarlos, pues automáticamente uno hace algo, el otro lo sigue, no por mero interés, sino porque le nace, porque están conectados de ésa y muchas maneras más.

—¿Y qué tal ustedes, Johan, Juudai? ¿Les gustaría pasar la noche aquí precisamente? —su tono de voz es calmado y descruza un poco los brazos para darles a entender que no está presionándolos ni mucho menos.

Johan dirige sus ojos como esmeraldas a los de Juudai antes de asentir. En realidad le da igual dónde estén y con quién, ya han acordado irse a viajar por el mundo nada más ambos terminen de estudiar, así que viven prácticamente juntos, lo cual les quita la necesidad de absurdas tretas para verse. No obstante, todos ellos son sus amigos y entendería si Juudai quisiera pasar una última noche con ellos, antes de partir, temprano por la mañana, hacia su nuevo destino.

—¿No te importa? —le pregunta con esa voz mucho más madura y seria, casi comparable con la de Ryo. Johan niega con la cabeza suavemente, ¿por qué habría de importarle?—. ¡Lo siento Edo, mayoría de votos! —alza su mano como si fuera un simple juego y rompe en carcajadas que desdibujan su semblante un poco más en su antigüo ser, lo cual contagia a los demás de su ánimo—. Fiesta de pijamas, ¡allá vamos!

—¡Así se dice! —exclama Fubuki con alegría pintando su voz, al tiempo que vuelve a tomar el codo del Káiser, reteniéndolo firmemente a su lado—. Ahora, señoritas y señores —le dirige un breve guiño a su hermana—, Manjoume nos hará el favor de mostrarnos las instalaciones.

Mientras Manjoume retoma su aburrido discurso sobre la arquitectura del lugar, el resto se pone en la fila para seguirlo al segundo piso del edificio, pasando unas enormes escaleras de mármol, cuyo color blanco resplandece ayudado por la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Fubuki lleva fuertemente asidos a Ryo y Edo de los codos, justo detrás de Manjoume, pese a que les importa un bledo la arquitectura del lugar y también, pese a que uno de ellos perteneció a dicho lugar. En cuando a Asuka, va situada detrás de su hermano, platicando cortésmente con Sho sobre cosas aleatorias, en el último intento del Marufuji por conseguir aunque sea un número de teléfono. Lo cual deja a Johan y Juudai hasta el final de la fila, hablando como dos loros sobre planes próximos, entre sombríos y expectantes de las cosas que puedan encontrar.

No es hasta que llegan a la habitación de Fubuki cuando se detienen, pues es la más espaciosa y cómoda de entre todos los presentes que tienen el lujo de pertenecer a Obelisk. Fubuki tiene dos camas que no usa, pues su compañero, Fujiwara, ha regresado a ser Ra por algún tiempo y nadie más ha querido compartir dormitorio con él —nadie más que no sea una chica. Por lo cual, tienen espacio suficiente para ponerse cómodos y platicar, jugar, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

—¿Y con qué quieren empezar? —el mayor de los Tenjouin parece el anunciador de un circo, sonriente y con la voz a juego con un espectáculo de magia—. ¿Cuentos de terror? ¿Verdad o castigo? ¿Algún juego de mesa?

Conforme se van nombrando los presentes hacen muecas diferentes, algunos de aprobación, otros de disgusto y de vez en cuando, Edo suelta un bufido.

—Si vamos a estar aquí, al menos sugiero que haya algo de comer —dice Edo y Juudai asiente con ganas ante la proposición, pues lo único que siempre logra asombrarlo de ése lugar es la excelente comida que sirven.

—Tenías que arruinar el modo —dice Fubuki por lo bajo, pues él tiene otros planes para los presentes y no los quiere muy dispersos—. ¡Muy bien, señores, entonces vayamos por comida! —agrega con un tono mucho más amable y se pone en pie como quien va de cacería o de expedición al África.

—No tienen por qué ir todos, con algunos cuantos bastará —murmura Ryo con aire agotado, dando a entender que alguien que no conoce el dormitorio no sería de mucha ayuda—. ¿Qué tal si vamos nosotros, Fubuki?

—¡Ajá! ¡Eres un pillo, Káiser! —deja caer una broma Fubuki, que logra poner colorada a Asuka e incómodo a Edo—. Muy bien, que así sea, iremos nosotros. ¡No se desesperen mientras nos aguardan!

—Como si fuera a hacerlo —dice Edo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se marchen, al tiempo que se deja caer sobre la mullida cama de Fubuki, sin ninguna intención de hablar—. Cualquier cosa sería más interesante que esto.

Mientras se van alejando, más tenue se hace el rumor de voces provenientes de la habitación, en donde presumiblemente Juudai ya ha retado a alguien a duelo presa del aburrimiento y las ansias por llevarse algo a la boca. Fubuki permanece optimista pese a que Ryo no dice palabra alguna en su recorrido hacia la cocina, sabe que su amigo ha pasado por demasiado y se lamenta no haber podido ser de más ayuda mientras lidiaba con sus propios problemas, por eso el silencio no le parece incómodo, sino más bien necesario, preludio de algo mucho mayor.

—Lo siento —le dice de pronto, mientras entran a la cocina del dormitorio donde hay algunos refrigeradores donde Tome guarda la comida de vez en cuando—. Por no haberte ayudado.

—No seas ridículo, si no hubiera pasado por nada de ello, no sería lo que soy ahora. No me enorgullece, pero fue necesario —sus palabras parecen duras, pero en realidad son una máscara para encubrir sus sentimientos, que son de gratitud pese a todo. Fujiwara, Fubuki... incluso él, todos habían sufrido y todos sabían cuán valiosas eran palabras de disculpa y perdón cuando todo había terminado.

Por supuesto, Fubuki lo sabía y no siguió con el tema, conocía demasiado bien a Ryo como para que le dolieran sus silencios o palabras, pues Asuka estaba curtida de la misma manera, tanto que si pudiera, se apostaría la mano a que habían sido hermanos en otra vida.

—Supongo que con esto será suficiente —después de abastecerse de papas fritas y chocolates, además de unas gaseosas y extrañamente también de la comida de ese mismo día, decidieron que ya estaban más que servidos y que debían de regresar, pues el silencio era tan penetrante que Fubuki temía que todos se hubieran quedado dormidos, presas del pesimismo de Edo.

—Con Juudai ahí eso es imposible, me preocuparía más por Manjoume y Edo —dijo Ryo con calma, como si toda aquella situación le pareciera demasiado aburrida y obvia. En ese momento, se oyó un ruido, que parecía confirmar su teoría de que todo estaba bien con Juudai ahí dentro —o tan bien como se puede estar con alguien tan desastroso y lleno de energía.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Seguro que ya hasta han comenzado el 'verdad o castigo' sin mi! ¡Apresuremonos, Ryo!

Con paso tambaleante, ambos enfilaron hacia la escalera, cargados de comida como para un batallón, pero no hubieron dado dos pasos cuando el ruido volvió a escucharse y Johan salió de la nada —presumiblemente de detrás de la escalera—, para darles un susto de muerte.

—¡Qué bien, es mucha comida! —exclama con el hambre tiñendo su voz, logrando que ambos den un respingo involuntario.

—Muy gracioso, pero no creas que podrás robarte nada mientras estamos indefensos, ¡y mucho menos Juudai! ¡Así que ya puedes salir de donde estás escondido! —Fubuki dirige un dedo amenazante hacia las tenumbras que poblan el pequeño espacio detrás del mármol blanco, donde una puerta se logra entrever. Pero no hay nadie ahí.

—¿Juudai? ¿Y qué haría Juudai aquí? —Johan se acerca y toma unos cuantos paquetes entre las manos, aparentemente extrañado.

—¡Tratar de robar algo de comida, seguramente! —responde Fubuki con ademán circunspecto que es un poco arruinado por el guiño en sus ojos—. ¡Lo conozco tan bien como a mi hermana! Y si no está ahí, ¿dónde está?

Johan se tarda un poco en contestar, aunque Fubuki no está seguro de si es porque está ocupado tratando de abrir un paquete de papas o si es por otra cosa. Por toda respuesta, Johan señala hacia arriba con la cabeza, sonrisa en labios. Había decidido bajar a conseguir algo que llevarle para aplacar su hambre cuando se los topó, así que era obvio que estaba ahí dentro también, con los demás, aburriéndose a mares gracias a que Edo seguía de pesimista.

Fubuki aceleró el paso. Si lo que Johan decía era cierto, entonces su deber moral consistía en levantar el ánimo, ¿y que mejor que un buen atracón de comida? ¡No quería hacerlos esperar! Pero cuando llegó al cuarto, todo plan absurdo de se esfumó de su mente y la imagen de un cadáver se quedó grabada a fuego en sus pupilas, abiertas y dilatadas de la impresión. Porque ese tipo de juegos no le gustaban, porque no le haría nada de gracia ver a su hermana levantándose con una sonrisa para decirle que todo era una broma y que no estaba muerta. Porque con ese tipo de cosas no se juega.

—¡Asuka! —el grito rompió el aire, similar a un balazo. No había nadie más en la habitación además de ella, las sábanas y almohadas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, como si se hubiera llevado a cabo una batalla campal en el área, cuya única víctima había sido ella. Porque sí, estaba muerta. No era ningún juego, pudo comprobarlo cuando tomó su pulso y revisó su pecho en señal de algún latido del corazón. Pero era lógico, lógico cuando tenía una larga cortadura atravesándole el cuello, de donde manaba sangre hacia la alfombra de color azul marino, tan similar al mar—. ¡Asuka! —repitió, como si eso de pronto ella fuera a responderle. Sin embargo, su cuerpo siguió inerte cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra él, manchándose de sangre.

—¿Qué demo...? —Ryo apenas y podía hablar. Muchas veces había visto morir a gente debido a los duelos, esos peligrosos duelos con el collar electrificado, pero ésta vez no había punto de comparación, nisiquiera con el mundo oscuro donde tu cuerpo desaparecía al morir. Esta vez había sangre, lo que parecía una lucha y una... ¿Una nota?

Cuando Ryo dirigió sus ojos verdes a la parte baja de Asuka, justo donde sus manos reposaban en posiciones extrañas, logró encontrar una nota, una que alguien había puesto ahí, pues la mujer no la apretaba con las manos, sino que yacía sobre su palma entrecerrada como puesta a las carreras.

—¿Quién demonios hizo esto? —se atrevió a preguntar Johan, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Si Asuka estaba ahí, ¿encontraría a Juudai un poco más allá, donde la otra cama cubría toda visa? ¿Lo encontraría muerto junto a Sho, Manjoume y Edo?

Apenas y se puso a pensar cuando atravesó la habitación hecho un huracán, pasando al lado del afligido Fubuki y el cadáver y del perplejo Ryo, que aún examinaba la nota misteriosa, sólo para no encontrar nada más que alivio al no ver ningún cuerpo más en el suelo, lo cual significaba que Juudai todavía podía estar a salvo. Si no lo habían secuestrado, si no se lo habían llevado antes, claro.

—Guarda la calma —dijo Ryo, pero ninguno de los presentes supo a quién se refería en realidad—. Debemos de buscar a los otros y salir de aquí. Esta nota no es un juego, el culpable se llevará a más. A tantos como pueda, lo ha jurado.

La nota que el hombre sostenía entre sus manos tenía una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada, que nadie de los presentes había visto jamás. El color rojo de la sangre salpicaba todo el pedazo de papel formando las palabras, una carta de duelo de monstruos que advertía, que les decía que nadie saldría de ahí.

—¿Dónde está Juudai? —fue la primera reacción consciente que tuvo el europeo, enfilando hacia la puerta con el mismo ímpetu que el de un sediento frente a un oasis—. ¿Dónde están Manjoume, Edo y Sho?

Aquella pregunta pareció encender la chispa de comprensión en los ojos de los otros dos hombres, que se miraron preguntándose lo mismo. No podían hacer nada ya por el cuerpo de la chica, cubierto de salinas lágrimas derramadas por su hermano, pero aún podían buscar a los demás, salir de ahí y enfrentarse al nuevo maniaco que amenazaba sus vidas, como ya era costumbre. Ése juego no podía ir más lejos, lo sabían demasiado bien de experiencias pasadas, no podía ir más lejos, porque si lo hacía... Nadie sobreviviría.

—¿Dónde estaban todos antes de que bajaras, Johan? —preguntó Ryo con cautela, moderando su tono de voz para que el europeo no se diera cuenta de que sospechaba de él, quien había estado escondido entre las sombras de la escalera por tiempo indefinido y que bien pudo haber estado escapando de la escena del crimen.

—Aquí mismo —señaló la habitación, que era otra desde que la había visto por última vez. En su memoria todo parecía perfecto, casi real, podía recordar dónde estaban sentados todos e incluso la plática que hacían, por lo cual resultaba aún más raro ese asesinato sin sentido.

Ryo estaba por formular otra pregunta, sin dejar de dirigir sus siempre inquisitivos ojos cuando se trata de duelos y estrategias, hacia su principal sospechoso, cuando otro grito hendió el aire. No era, sin embargo, un grito de desesperación, mismo con el cual muchas personas quieren aferrarse a la vida, sino uno más bien de lucha, de que alguien estaba resistiendo los ataques.

—¡Juudai! —sin siquiera pararse a pensar en si la voz le pertenecía a él o no, ni los problemas que podía ocasionar salir corriendo de esa manera, Johan se encaminó casi como un torbellino hacia donde venía el grito, dejando a los perplejos hombres parados ahí durante unos instantes antes de que Ryo decidiera seguirlo, pues seguía sin confiar en él y en dado caso de que no fuera el culpable, tampoco podía dejarlo solo frente al presunto asesino, a quien sólo le estaba dando una excusa para acabar con él mucho antes.

Fubuki, en cambio, se quedó estático por algunos instantes. Luego murmuró algunas palabras que el cadáver por supuesto no podía oír antes de depositarlo contra el suelo, casi como quien acuna a un bebé, con ternura y cierto gesto de despedida. Iba a conseguir venganza, de cualquier manera. Pero primero estaba la seguridad de las personas que todavía le quedaban. Así que también emprendió una carrera rápida contra el reloj invisible del tiempo y la angustia, sorteando pasillos sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía, mucho menos a dónde habían ido Ryo y Johan.

—¿Acaso no tienes sentido común, Andersen? —cuando logró alcanzarlo, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para detenerlo, Ryo escupió aquellas palabras con furia. Se esperaba mucho más de uno de sus mejores rivales, mucho más que salir corriendo a buscar a su amado, como un total idiota—. ¡Podrían matarte!

Johan se soltó de su agarre y le dirigió una mirada destelleante de furia.

—¡Y a Juudai también! ¡Y también a Sho! ¿No te importa nisiquiera tu hermano? —soltó las palabras tratando de herirlo, desesperado como estaba y lleno de angustia. Si la próxima habitación a la que entrara tenía el cuerpo del castaño como decoración, no podría soportarlo. E incluso esa locura hizo que un destello naranja vagara por sus ojos, mismo que Ryo tomó como un efecto óptico, porque Yubel ya no poseía su cuerpo y no había mal detrás de sus orbes verdes como esmeraldas.

—Tienes razón, pero ésta no es la forma de buscarlos. Podrían atraparte, ¿no crees que Juudai también se pondría como loco si te ve así? —pretendía ser burlón, pero el tono de voz se arruinó un poco por sus nervios, que empezaban a flaquear bajo toda esa tensión, logrando que la pregunta le saliera cursi.

El Obelisk se contestó con bufar, dando a entender que estaba abierto a cualquier sugerencia que lo llevara con Juudai cuanto antes.

—Regresemos con Fubuki, no podemos separarnos. Después podemos idear algún plan, quizás llamar al director o a Chronos-sensei —comenzó el camino de regreso, ignorando la suerte del que había gritado. Podía estar cerca y agonizante, o muy lejos. No quería cerciorarse hasta no tener un plan de acción.

Durante todo el camino de regreso, el cual por supuesto no fue largo debido a que el edificio no era tan extenso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque secretamente esperaban que el silencio se rompiera dándoles alguna pista, algún grito o acertijo por parte del asesino. Pero para cuando llegaron a la habitación donde Fubuki y Asuka yacían, lo único que encontraron les hizo pegar otro respingo. Dos cuerpos más se habían sumado a la ya pálida Asuka, uno era el de su hermano, Fubuki, cuya sonrisa se había extinguido ya hacía algún tiempo y el otro era el de Sho, cuyos ojos cerrados lo hacían parecer dormido, pese a que era imposible, pues llevaba la misma herida que Asuka y Fubuki en el cuello, sangrante y casi tan grande como para dejar al descubierto su interior.

Ryo, al contrario de Fubuki, no se desplomó a llorar sobre el cadáver de su hermano, sino que se quedó contemplándolo como si no hubiera visto nada igual, sin palabras y también, sin ninguna lágrima. No es que no lo quisiera, pero el shock era demasiado grande como para hacerlo entender su realidad, una en la que ya había perdido a dos amigos y un hermano.

—¡Es por eso que te dije que no debíamos separarnos! —exclamó, una vez hubo recobrado un poco la compostura, las cuencas de sus ojos casi parecían querer dejar salir su contenido y miraba con rabia al europeo, como si lo culpara de todo—. ¡Alguien los ha matado mientras no estábamos aquí!

—Guarda la calma —susurró el otro, emulando las mismas palabras que había recibido de su parte al ver el primer cuerpo—. Todavía podemos salvar a los demás, Juudai, Manjoume y Edo.

—¿Estás seguro que no ha sido ninguno de ellos el asesino? ¿Qué te parece Juudai? ¿No ha sido él quien ha matado a sus amigos en otra dimensión? ¿Cuánto le costaría hacerlo esta vez? —su voz se había vuelto dócil, casi como una peligrosa caricia. A Johan se le puso la carne de gallina, no por temor sino por ira.

—¡No te atrevas a acusar a Juudai de ésto! —alegó, dirigiendo su dedo índice hacia él, con tanta saña que se sorprendió de no ver retroceder al hombre—. ¡Juudai nisiquiera tiene esa caligrafía! ¿Y recuerdas quién los ha salvado tantas veces? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no ha sido Edo, o incluso alguna otra persona? ¡No puedes! Lo que debemos hacer es encontrarlos a todos, ¡ahora mismo!

Las palabras de Johan golpearon a Ryo con dureza, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. No era momento para sospechar de nadie, era momento para salir de ahí. Así que, doliéndole un poco el tener que seguir órdenes y echándole un último vistazo al cadáver de su hermano, ambos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación de mutuo acuerdo.

Su principal prioridad era y siempre debió haber sido el encontrar a los demás, así que, armándose no más que con algunos cuchillos poco afilados y bastante más refinados de la cocina de Obelisk, comenzaron su búsqueda en las diferentes e interminables habitaciones del recinto. Habían tratado de salir con más ímpetu, pero la puerta estaba sellada por algún tipo de fuerza inexplicable, lo cual sólo había aumentado sus ya crispados nervios. Revisaban cada habitación con miedo, con la horrible sensación de lo desconocido subiéndoles hasta la garganta. ¡Eran duelistas, por amor de Dios! ¡Duelistas, no guerreros! ¿Cómo quería el asesino que le enfrentaran, que sobrevivieran? En el fondo, ambos sabían que el culpable no quería que lo hicieran, lo cual era mucho peor, porque reforzaba su concepto de que ellos poco sabían de ataques, defensas ni mucho menos, no al menos físicas.

Habitación tras habitación sólo había silencio. Ni un sólo rastro de personas, mucho menos de sangre. Pero algunos correteos y ruidos extraños les hacían saber que se estaban acercando, pues en una de las últimas habitaciones, misma que topaba con pared y una larga ventana iluminada por la luz casi cristalina de la luna, se oían ruidos, esos mismos ruidos que los habían guiado hasta ahí. Parecía más bien como una pequeña pelea de palabras, como dos personas demasiado testarudas, cosa que los alivio cuando reconocieron las voces, demasiado familiares. Salvo una. Edo y Manjoume parecían discutir por algo, pero en ningún lado se oía la voz de Juudai, lo cual consiguió helar la sangre del europeo. ¿Y si estaban por entrar en la habitación donde esos dos asesinos habían matado a Juudai? Peor aún, ¿y si uno de ellos iba a matar a otro en ese mismo momento, sobre el cadáver de Juudai?

Ryo parecía compartir sus pensamientos y tras dar una cabezada de asentimiento, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos parecían abrasar ferocidad, abrieron la puerta. Podían estar frente a los culpables, pese a que sonara ilógico. Era lo más lógico, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Por suerte, cuando la puerta de caoba se abrió, dejando a la vista una hermosa habitación de colores claros, no había ningún cuerpo —muerto, al menos—, dentro del lugar, sólo dos pares de ojos asombrados que se clavaron en ellos, con la misma sorpresa con la que éstos los miraban.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Edo con cierta reticencia en la voz, pues no quería ni saber cómo se habían enterado—. ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Si vienen a cuestionarnos a Manjoume y a mí, ya pueden irse callando! ¡Sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos y no nos importa lo que piensen!

—¿Có-cómo...? ¿¡Estás diciendo que está bien asesinar! —Johan soltó toda la angustia que tenía acumulada en el pecho en forma de un grito prolongado, lleno de furia y decepción. La visión de ellos dos, sin Juudai, conseguía ponerlo de pésimo humor.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!

Parecía que ambos habían estado apuntado en diferentes direcciones, pero sólo le costó unas cuantas palabras a Ryo ponerlos a todos en el mismo canal, lleno de terror y sospecha. En cuanto el relato pormenorizado de Ryo terminó, los ojos de Edo se entornaron de la misma manera que los de Johan hacia él. Ambos grupos estaban pensando lo mismo, se leía en sus semblantes crispados.

—¿Cómo sé que no son ustedes los asesinos? ¿No acabas de decir que lo que hacen está bien?

—¡No seas ridículo! ¡Me refería a Manjoume y a mí, so idiota! ¿O acaso crees que Juudai y tú son los únicos diferentes en todo eso? —Edo tenía el rostro perlado por el sudor, mientras que Johan parecía un pez fuera del agua, articulando con la boca palabras que no llegaba a expresar. Si entendía bien, él estaba diciendo...—. ¿Qué no te gustaba Asuka? —consiguió articular tras unos cuantos segundos, apuntando a Manjoume como si de una acusación se tratase.

El altanero Obelisk estaba por responder cuando Ryo cortó la plática con un gruñido, dando a entender por supuesto que no era tiempo para conversaciones de esa índole, pese a que a él también le sorprendía dicha revelación. Todavía había muchas cosas qué preguntar, muchas dudas, ¿sería real? ¿No lo sería? ¿Dónde estaba Juudai? La misma pregunta salió de los labios de Johan (y Ryo no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy paranoico respecto a su pareja), pero la respuesta que obtuvieron fue inservible, pues según clamaban no lo habían visto.

—¡Te dije a dónde íbamos! —clamó Edo con cierta furia, clavándole un dedo en el pecho al europeo—. Te dije que salíamos un momento. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? ¿Cómo pueden sospechar de ello, cuando salimos de la habitación antes de que todo ocurriera?

—Debo decir que Johan no estaba en la habitación cuando encontramos a Asuka, ¿quién asegura que no estaban esperando para matarla? —Ryo se sentó con exasperación en la punta de la cama, analizando con calma todo lo que había sucedido.

—¡Cómo podría matar a Tenjouin-kun! ¡Yo la quería! ¡Era mi amiga!

—¿Y qué tal Edo? ¿No tendría celos de ella? —Johan parecía querer dominar el tema, pero sólo conseguía hacer enfadar aún más al de ojos azules.

—¿Acaso soy tú?

—¡Basta! —Ryo apenas y podía deshacer la maraña de imágenes en su mente, que trataban de transformarse en lógica, alguna pista, cualquier cosa que sirviera—. En ese caso, las cosas están así. Cuando Fubuki y yo salimos por algo de comer, ustedes quedaron dentro y... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron Manjoume y Edo en marcharse? Bueno, cinco minutos, ¿estás seguro? En dado caso, nosotros no tardamos demasiado. Diría que quince minutos, fue entonces cuando regresábamos que te encontramos. No nos tomó ni seis minutos subir, haciendo la cuenta desde que salimos hasta que entramos a a habitación no pasaron ni veinte minutos. ¿Cómo o quién hizo esto? ¿Acaso alguien entró cuando todos salimos, mató a Asuka...? ¿Y qué hizo con Juudai y Sho?

Sho había aparecido después, también muerto. Lo cual sólo podía significar dos cosas, o bien, el asesino se había llevado a ambos tras dejar a la muchacha, para después matar a Sho y dejarlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar (lo cual ponía a Juudai en una grave posición de peligro), o bien, Juudai mismo lo había hecho todo. O bien... Una nueva idea empezó a surgir en su mente, estaba confiando demasiado en las coartadas de los demás... Johan podría haberse estado escondiendo después de matar a Asuka, incluso a Sho y haberle dicho a Juudai que se fuera, ¿o que lo ayudara? Parecía muy sospechoso su repentino olvido de que Manjoume y Edo se habían ido, pues en ellos podría recaer la sospecha, lo cual le convenía. Y si era así, le quedaba perfecta la careta de preocupado por su novio, perfecta y bien interpretada.

—Sugiero que busquemos a Juudai —dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie y contagiando a los demás de su resolución, particularmente a Johan quien parecía complacido ante la idea. Quería ver cómo se comportaba este último y si había razones para sospechar de él, si Juudai había escapado o le estaba ayudando, el acorralarlos a ambos era la mejor opción.

Luego, para darle a entender a Edo y Manjoume que tenía un plan les dirigió una mirada significativa, antes de hacer lo propio con Johan, siempre cuidando que el otro grupo no se diera cuenta, pues quería tenerlos bien cuidados, sospechaba de ambos y el menor movimiento sospechoso desencadenaría la furia de los demás, el dolor por haber perdido a sus seres queridos.

Salieron de la habitación conteniendo el aliento, sospechando el uno del otro. No parecía que fuera a suceder nada relevante, llegaron a la habitación de los asesinatos originales sin que nada perturbara sus pasos, lo cual logró implantar aún más la idea de que todo era culpa de Johan. Eso hasta que comenzó la persecusión, algo venía de la oscuridad, rápidamente, misma que se tragaba a Manjoume casi completamente y en la cual Edo se había perdido, pues no se veía nada más que sus ojos azules, abiertos de sorpresa ante el repentino ataque.

A Johan apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sintió que alguien le daba un puñetazo en la cara, Ryo, precisamente. Que su vista se nublaba mientras caía al suelo y luego vio cómo el mayor de los Marufuji se dirigía hacia donde los perplejos Edo y Manjoume, cuyo miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Así que, después de todo... ¿Había sido Ryo? Pero... ¿cómo? Nadie le dio la respuesta y antes de caer inconsciente, vislumbró una silueta familiar siendo tomada por la chaqueta roja que usaba, a punto de morir.

.

Cuando Johan despertó —y nunca pensó que lo haría—, una mullida cama era su único sostén. Estaba desorientado y no sabía qué demonios había pasado, pero poco a poco las imágenes regresaban a su mente, sangre, asesinatos, Ryo... Y alguien, alguien acariciando su oreja. Pero... ¿¡era Ryo! No... no era Ryo, era la única persona que siempre quiso ver desde el principio, Juudai, con ojos dorados y mirada fría, autoritaria, la del Rey Supremo.

—Despiertas ya, ¿verdad? —la voz fría de Haou le hizo cosquillas poco placenteras en el lóbulo de la oreja—. Es buen tiempo. Quisiera que vieras lo que he preparado para ti.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista la panorámica de la habitación, en cuyas pulcras paredes brillaban rastros de sangre. Había en total seis cadáveres despedigados por el suelo, todos con la misma cortada atravesando sus cuellos, cuya sangre destelleaba a la luz de la luna. No era un espectáculo nada grato y el europeo volteó la mirada hacia el techo, lejos de los ojos ámbar que lo observaban con interés.

—¿No te gusta? Lo hice para ti. No fue demasiado problema, eso puedo reconocerlo. Asuka lloró un poco cuando se dio cuenta, parece que aún tiene malos recuerdos del mundo oscuro. ¿Tiene? ¡Tenía! En cuanto a Sho, tampoco fue gran reto, mucho menos Fubuki. No me he ensuciado las manos matándolos, lo ha hecho uno de mis Evil Hero, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no es así? —dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica y grosera antes volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, casi con cuidado y dedicación.

—¿Juudai? ¿Haou? ¡No seas ridículo! ¿Qué ganarías con todo esto?

—Darte más de lo que Juudai te ha dado.

—¿Muertes?

—¿Acaso mi contraparte te ha dado muertes ya? Qué faceta tan desconocida en él, siendo que es parte de mí.

—¡No me refería a eso! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo los mataste? —tenía que buscar alguna manera de escapar, de zafarse del asunto y traer a Juudai de vuelta, quizás huir si era necesario. Y mantener hablando al Rey Supremo podría ganarle algunos instantes para poner en orden sus ideas, que parecían querer escaparse con los suspiros que salían de sus labios cada poco tiempo al contacto con la mano del Rey.

—Sho murió junto con Asuka. Sólo lo traje aquí cuando me encontré con Fubuki, luego terminé con él. En cuanto a ésos... Ryo dio guerra, pensó que estabas conmigo, ayudándome y por eso te aturdió. Ingenuo, ¿cómo podría llegar a tocarme? Inferno Wing se encargó de Manjoume y Edo, esa cortada que ves es gracias a su espada. Pero Ryo, Ryo me costó mucho más trabajo. Sin duda, Inferno Wing lo hizo todo mucho mejor que yo. Y ahora te lo ofrendo.

—¡No quiero tales ofrendas! ¡Juudai, sé que estás ahí, regresa! —Haou arqueó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente, riendo sarcásticamente ante las palabras que alguna vez Jim dijo, tan inservibles como aquella vez.

—Sino las quieres, quizás otra persona sí —dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello y apretó sólo un poco—. Formarás parte de ellas, Johan. Si así lo quieres, si así me niegas. Serás entonces tú mi sacrificio.

_Te amo._

Su mundo comenzó a asfixiarse y lucecitas de colores aparecieron bajo los párpados de Johan. Sentía demasiadas cosas, pasaba de la inercia hacia el delirio, de lo estático a la locura, porque aunque Haou estaba asfixiándolo, terminando con la vida de su última víctima, también tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos. En algo tan frenético como los últimos latidos de su desbocado corazón, atrapado como un pajarillo que busca y pronto va a escapar.

Haou puede desaparecer cuando quiera, bajo la identidad de Juudai, su otro yo. Viajar por el mundo sin que nadie sepa nada, fundirse entre las sombras, dejando tras de sí varios cadáveres, ninguna historia y mucho qué especular.

Si Johan no era suyo, si todos esos ilusos amigos se interponían a su renacimiento, nada valía la pena.

Y la ofrenda de sangre que hizo se convirtió en su estandarte en su lucha contra la Luz de la Destrucción. Sangre brillante y cristalina, casi como agua, casi translúcida. Sangre que le recuerda que Johan tembló bajo su cuerpo antes de expirar, como la propiedad que era. Suyo.

Como el humano que era y simpre sería.

Muy diferente a él, quien era, por supuesto, eterno, invencible. Amo de las sombras, parte de ellas... Consumido por ellas.

**FIN**


End file.
